


The Haunted Closet

by theresidentartichoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresidentartichoke/pseuds/theresidentartichoke
Summary: Oikawa wasn’t dramatic. Iwaizumi thinks otherwise. It was hard to think that Oikawa wasn’t dramatic since he threw all of their pictures in the haunted closet in his house after they had a little fight. Now, they have to retrieve them. Will they come back alive?





	The Haunted Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this really quickly. I hope you all like it :)

Oikawa pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He didn’t forget their anniversary after all, which was a huge relief. Getting his heartbroken at this most crucial time would be a huge inconvenience to his plans of world domination. By world domination, he meant playing well for his new university team, getting into the national team and then finally winning the Olympics.

They were currently in his bedroom. Most of his things were in boxes, ready to move into their new apartment in Tokyo. He lied down beside his best friend, his boyfriend...his Iwa-chan. The star projector Iwaizumi got him for their anniversary was on, casting the universe on his ceiling.

“I love it Iwa-chan,” Oikawa told him, hugging him closer.

“I knew you would,” Iwaizumi said, sitting up. “Now, stop the fucking crying. I didn’t forget our anniversary.”

Oikawa wiped the tears off his face. To be fair, they were tears of joy now. He loved his present so much. With it, he will always have the universe with him.

With a flip of the switch, the room was lit and his universe was gone. Iwaizumi went back to sit on the bed again, examining the boxes and remembering where everything used to be. Oikawa noticed this and threw a pillow at Iwaizumi to get his attention.

“Don’t get all sentimental,” Oikawa said, “we’re moving into our new apartment together. You should be happy.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, used to his boyfriend’s childish antics, and ignored him. All of the ugly alien posters on the wall were gone. The skincare and haircare products on top of the dresser were all in a box somewhere in the room. Also, for the first time in so many years, there wasn’t a volleyball in the room.

His gaze then fell on a broken picture frame that was still on the wall. That was strange. Since he could remember, their cute photo together as children had always been there. “Hey, Tooru? Where’s our photo? And why is the frame broken?” he asked.

Oikawa’s face went red, turning away from him. “I...threw a volleyball at it yesterday so the glass shattered.”

“Because you thought I forgot our anniversary?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed in frustration.

“Well, you didn’t even talk to me yesterday,” Oikawa said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know how needy I am.”

Iwaizumi sighed in defeat. “Fine. Where’s the picture?”

“Excuse me?”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, “we should put the photo back where it belongs.”

Stuffing milk bread into his mouth, Oikawa shook his head and hid underneath his pillow. Oikawa was definitely hiding something and Iwaizumi knew it.  
“Oikawa, where is the damned photo?” he demanded.

He mumbled into the pillow, making Iwaizumi pull his boyfriend off the bed and have him face him.

“It’s a funny story really Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi gestured for him to continue. “You see I was really pissed that I was being ignored so I sort of shoved all of our pictures together into a shoebox and threw them in the closet.”

“Why would you- Wait, the closet?” Iwaizumi asked, feeling his heart start to beat faster.

Previously, the Oikawa home was owned by a mysterious family until Oikawa’s parents bought it for a very low price. The house was in perfect condition and it was quite spacious with its four bedrooms, three bathrooms and beautiful front garden. However, it was only until Oikawa, at six-years-old, woke up crying and pointing to the closet in his old bedroom that his parents noticed something strange. They dismissed it, thinking it was because little Tooru watched too much scary alien movies.

Then, there came the time when little Hajime came over and took a nap with Tooru. Both of them woke up, crying and telling the adults that there was a kid locked up inside the closet. That was the final straw for his parents. They moved Tooru into a smaller room at the other side of the house and had the entire house blessed and cleansed of all malicious spirits.

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa were ten, they explored the haunted closet. It was fun pretending to be brave with his best friend at first, but when they heard a knock and a soft ghostly cry coming from the closet, they took off.

Now, eight years later, they were both still quite afraid. Oikawa peeked at his boyfriend. His anger was gone and was replaced with fear. He moved closer to him and hugged him for an apology. 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, pulling him closer. “I just thought if I put enough pictures of you in there, the ghost would haunt you...”

“Fuck, you are so dramatic,” Iwaizumi said.

“I am not!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You are. Admit it,” he said with a sigh. “You have to get them back.”

“What? Me?” Oikawa pointed to himself. “I am not going back in there! It’s cold and dusty!”

“You’re the one who put them in there!” Iwaizumi yelled back. “Go get them back! I don’t want a ghost haunting me.”

“Eh? But Iwa-chan, you have to come with me because you’re stronger and more buff! What if I go in there and never return?”

“Good,” Iwaizumi said with a frown. It only took one pout from Oikawa to change his answer. “Fine. But we’re going in together.”

Grabbing a flashlight and Iwaizumi’s hand, they ventured out to the hallway. Oikawa’s parents were already asleep so the whole house was very quiet and dark.

“Do we have a plan?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa thought about it. “We should scare the ghost by having sex inside the room.”

Iwaizumi groaned in annoyance. “You are ridiculous!”

From the little light they had, Oikawa could see Iwaizumi’s cheeks were red. That momentarily took the fear off his chest until they reached the door to his old bedroom. Oikawa hid behind his boyfriend, feeling his muscles.

“Go Iwa-chan! You can do it!” Oikawa said, pushing him. “I’ll hold the door open so we could have a quick escape.”

“Oh, how kind of you,” Iwaizumi said, glaring at him. “Honestly, if I die, I’m haunting you.”

Oikawa hummed. “The possibilities of supernatural sex. I like it,” he said as he reached for the door and opened it.

Iwaizumi grumbled at Oikawa’s comment and crossed over to the where the closet was. It had been years since he last stepped foot inside the room. There were still glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling. A wave of nostalgia hit him when he recalled how him and Oikawa learned how to count to a hundred by counting the stars. It was strange because the glow of stars seemed to be dimmer around the closet. That creeped him out, especially as a child who just wanted to be better at counting than his best friend.

Slowly, he opened the closet, inspecting the dark space inside. Surprisingly, it seemed like a normal, ghostless closet. Perhaps his ten-year-old mind had been playing tricks on him or maybe the ghost had found haunting the house boring and had moved on?

The peace was interrupted by Oikawa when he jumped and ran to his boyfriend, clinging on to him. That had caused Iwaizumi to stumble back into a pile of old dusty, comic books. “Something touched me! Something touched me!” he yelled.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi yelled but his anger stopped when he felt something on his shoulder. His head slowly turned towards it and found that it was just a spider.

Oikawa looked at it closely. “Aw! It looks like a cute little alien!” he said, picking up the spider.

Iwaizumi pushed his boyfriend off of him and then dusted himself off. “Why were you scared of it in the first place?”

The little shoebox was at their feet. Oikawa held the spider gently and took the box and with the other hand. As they left the filthy little space, relief almost made Oikawa giggle. There wasn’t anything scary inside that place at all.

Oikawa set the spider free, watching it crawl from the palm of his hand to his fingers. “Bye cute alien,” he said.

His boyfriend grumbled beside him. “If you like aliens so much, why don’t you have sex with them?”

“I’d rather have sex with y—”

A violent knocking from the closet. Their eyes met when they turned to each other and they saw in each other the same emotion: fear. They remained frozen but together, their joined hands shaking. It was only when a nightmarish wail sounded out that they both found their voices and ran towards the exit, screaming.

Without thinking, Iwaizumi closed the bedroom door, causing Oikawa to slam his face on it. He heard the undeniable sound of Oikawa whining and he opened the door, pulling him in.

“Shit Tooru! Are you okay?”

“I can’t believe it! My own boyfriend betrayed me,” Oikawa said as he rubbed his sore nose. “Am I bleeding?”

He shook his head and gave his nose a kiss. “No you’re not,” he said softly.

With a tight hug, they collapsed on the bed together. His parents may need to offer sacrifices to the ghost but at least Oikawa would be moving out soon. It will be just him and his Iwa-chan. 

“Well, at least we have our pictures now,” Iwaizumi said, nuzzling into him. “Let’s see them.”

Realization hit him hard after he felt around the bed. With the excitement of the horrifying encounter, he must have dropped the box somewhere. 

“Um...Iwa-chan?”

“Nope. We’re not doing that again.”


End file.
